


*.•Deranged Love•.* ~ {spencer reid x reader}

by fkn_spencereid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkn_spencereid/pseuds/fkn_spencereid
Summary: *spencer's pov*"They live in a cold world surrounded by darkness and manage to keep that beautiful boy safe and warm. What makes you think you can't do that?" He asks me."I don't want to hurt her." I say turning to the ground again..       *   ✭   •   *   ☽  °.     ✭    •   . *     .Y/N is a new member of the BAU and Spencer takes a linking to her but doesn't want to get too close, add in some bad unsubs and some genetics and you get a story about deranged love.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Kudos: 1





	*.•Deranged Love•.* ~ {spencer reid x reader}

Hello beautiful humans! 

My name is karely and this is my first fic so if it's not all that good pls don't come for me 

👍😁👎

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that we on cm. This book will have some dark themes but don't worry I will put a TW at the beginning of each chapter. There will be some OCs and some of these cases I made up so if they are wrong or some of the information I write is not accurate don't bash me pls

I would like to give a huge thanks to my lovely friends who inspired me and helped me write this mess  
reidispretty itsnotalexiss leylayuh baldspencerreid ineedtherapy00  
i luv you!!!!

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

N e ways...onto the cast!

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * .

* ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . * ✭ • *.  
☾ °. ✭ • . * .・。☾ °. ✭・° *・゜✭ ・

Matthew Gray Gubler  
as  
Spencer Reid 

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

AJ Cook  
as  
Jennifer Jareau 

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

Paget Brewster  
as  
Emily Prentiss

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

Shemar Moore  
as  
Derek Morgan 

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

Kirsten Vangness  
as  
Penelope Garcia

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

Thomas Gibson  
as  
Aaron Hotchner 

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

Joe Mantegna  
as  
David Rossi 

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . 

Amanda Seyfried  
as  
Mary Goldberg (OC)

. * ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . *

And the reader well that's up to you shawties😩

* ✭ • * ☾ °. ✭ • . * . * ✭ • *.  
☾ °. ✭ • . * .・。☾ °. ✭・° *・゜✭ ・

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to stay safe, wear your masks, and drink water! 
> 
> ily, karely<3


End file.
